


On the night of the full moon, give me your love

by Odengiie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alune is adorable btw, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Embarrassment, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Sett is a v stupid man, but aphelios loves him, owo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odengiie/pseuds/Odengiie
Summary: New champions, New feelings.Alternatively titled; Sett gets in his feelings about Aphelios, and Alune is just along for the ride.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ik im uploading this on my BTS fic archive but i really dont wanna make ANOTHER AO3 account just for my SettPhel stuff so sorry if you got this notification and thought it was for BTS lol ;-;
> 
> This will have a few chapters and the smut will come soon <3

_ Alright _ .  _ First day on the rift. Lets go! _

Sett grinned and pulled on his vest, preening the feathers around his neck. Being the latest champion to enter the League, he was damn well going to let everyone know about it. He had garnered a lot of attention already, resident bonehead Kayn deciding to mock him for being a ‘Momma’s boy’. He sure shut up when Sett pummelled him through the door. A small crowd had gathered for the fight (more the beating of Kayn) and he had a solid reputation now. Sett liked that.

Today he was with his first team in his very first match here. Him in the top lane, Nocturne in the jungle, Katarina in the mid lane and Xayah and Rakan bot lane. He liked the two vastayans already, watching them bicker and fool around at spawn whilst waiting for the match to begin.

“Hey, who are we up against today?” Xayah asked, ears twitching as she wandered back to the centre after visiting the shop. Katarina was still there with Nocturne, so it was just the three vastayans for now. Sett shrugged, looking around at the large arena covered in wildlife and mystery.

“It’s gonna be an e- _zay_ match! Renekton, Xin, Ahri and Sona. Oh, and the  _ other  _ new guy. Aphelios. He's pretty cool,” Rakan answered, ruffling his feathers and straightening his cape out. Sett raised an eyebrow. He had heard of all the others before, but Aphelios didn’t ring any bells.  _ New too…Wonder if he’s any good… _ The announcer signalled the start of the game, and everyone rushed to their lanes.

“Looks like it’s time to kick some ass!”

\--

The game had been going for 30 minutes, and the scores were almost identical. Sett was 16 kills up, with only 2 deaths and Katarina had a dozen kills under her belt. The enemy team had a terrifyingly strong Renekton and Xin however, making the two teams stalemate in many fights. It all cumulated in a baron call from the enemy. The baron was warded, so Setts team made their way over there to start the fight first. Katarina made quick work of Sona and Ahri, but was shut down by Xin, taking Rakan and Xayah with them. Nocturne arrived to the fight, helping Sett to take down Renekton but getting clipped at the last second by ignite. Sett looked around, breath coming out in heavy pants as he caught a flash of black from the corner of his vision.  _ Must be Aphelios. _ He was limping slightly, damaged from the fight as he retreated into his jungle. Sett gave chase.

It didn’t take long to find the wounded Lunari. He was slumped against the wall next to the krugs, breath rasping out. Sett hesitated. He didn't know  _ why _ . Aphelios was clearly wounded and an easy kill. His team wouldn’t be here for another minute and neither would Setts own. So why did he not kill him? Aphelios tilted his head, raising an eyebrow at Sett but not saying a word. A ghostly figure was hanging onto his shoulder, glaring up at Sett with fire in her eyes. Sett took another step. He couldn’t believe how… _ pretty _ the man was. His ruffled jet black hair covering one of his eyes. His small frame Sett could  _ imagine  _ just wrapping his hands around. His parted lips that Sett could see around his-  _ Sett no.  _ The purple moon marking over the visible eye entranced Sett, and he wanted to get closer to see more.

“Stop! Leave him alone!”

Sett blinked. The apparition  _ talked _ . She looked even angrier, almost transparent body now in front of Aphelios as if to protect him. Aphelios opened his mouth once more, lips moving but no sound leaving them. The apparition seemed to understand, as she turned back to Aphelios with worry in her eyes. Setts ears twitched slightly.  _ Who is this ghost? His mother? No…Too young…A girlfriend? Sister?  _

“I said, leave him alone! Please!”

Sett was shaken back from his thoughts. His mind seemed to not know what to do, but his body had already made the choice. He backed up, chancing one last look at Aphelios before sprinting back to his jungle to recall back to base. He had no idea why he left the male. He couldn’t explain it. The… _ heat  _ that ran through his veins when Aphelios stared into his eyes.  _ Fuck _ . He couldn’t start feeling this way.  Especially not in battle. _ Next time I’ll get him _ .

\--

Next time happened ten minutes later. Aphelios’ team were on their nexus and just like before, Katarina caught Sona and Ahri. This time, however, Aphelios cast his ultimate over her and the two bot lane vastayans, earning an easy triple kill. Renekton and Xin fell, taking Nocturne with them. That left Sett and Aphelios. Again. Aphelios turned to him, aiming his Calibrum at the wounded warrior. Sett grit his teeth and advanced towards the Lunari, but he felt that same heat in his veins, and he lowered his fists just as Aphelios’ finger hovered over the trigger. He didn’t pull it. Sett opened his eyes, frowning at the male. Aphelios just shrugged with a lopsided smirk, the ghostly apparition behind him sighing as he turned his fire on the Nexus.

\--

“Man we  _ totally _ had that game if you wouldn’t have gone all heart-eyed for moon boy at the end!” Rakan exclaimed, Xayah agreeing with a scowl. Sett sighed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly as he refused to meet his team's eyes. He didn’t have  _ heart-eyes  _ for anyone!

“It’s his first match here. He’ll get used to it.”

Sett turned to see the enemy team making their way over to head back to the main village where the champions stayed. Renekton was the one to speak with a barking laugh, the large crocodile intimidating Sett only  _ slightly.  _ Ahri let out a soft giggle, throwing a wink over to the latest vastayan.

“Here I was thinking that I’d be the one to capture Sett’s attention on the rift~”

Sett groaned, shaking his head. “It ain’t like that…I was just, y’know, overwhelmed and all that…from my first match…” He turned his attention to the scenery. He was glad the champions usually walked back together. It was easy to get lost in a place like this. Young children ran amock in the village, laughing and chattering with each other while market stalls bustled with activity. Sett already felt like he would like it here.

“Hey, Aphelios? What do  _ you _ think about Sett having heart-eyes for you~?” Katarina asked, turning to face the man once they reached the houses the everyone lived in. Sett felt his ears bristle slightly, and he turned to face the Lunari with an easy smile, ready to defend himself. He was a little surprised, however, when he noticed the easy movements of Aphelios’ hands. Wait, he's  _ deaf?  _ No, he heard Katarinas comment fine...Oh, He was  _ mute _ . That would explain the apparition talking to him instead of Aphelios. And the quietness from him the whole time they were walking back. Aphelios effortlessly signed, making Rakan snort.

“He told you all to shut the fuck up.”

A chorus of laughter resounded around the group, before they all said their farewells to head to their respective houses. Sett had been given a room in the dorms where most of the humanoid champions stayed. It was  _ definitely  _ not fit for someone the size of Cho’gath. He was given block E, and it seemed that was where Aphelios, Xayah and Rakan were headed too. Rakan struck up a conversation with Aphelios, loud voice contrasting incredibly with Aphelios’ dead silence. Xayah sidled up beside Sett, nudging him slightly.

“If you really want to talk to Aphelios, you should know that he’s mute in game and for a little bit after the game. Up until whatever he does to himself wears off. You should visit him later. I'm sure he'd like to talk to you.” Xayahs advice wasn’t unwarranted, but the slight wink that was shot in his direction was.  _ Mute in battle? Why would he do that? Maybe it has something to do with that ghost from earlier… _

Before he knew it, he was in front of the door to his room. Room 101. Right next to Aphelios in 100. The vastayan chanced a look at the silent Lunari, clearing his throat.  _ Now or Never _ .

“Hey uh…Aphelios? Do you wanna hang out, like…later maybe? In an hour or two? I don’t really know that many people here so…” Sett trailed off awkwardly.  _ Fuck,  _ what had gotten into him? He was never this awkward around the pit fighters back home. Thankfully, Aphelios hadn’t picked up on it. If he had, he couldn’t say anything anyway. The Lunari simply nodded, holding up his finger to suggest an hour. Sett nodded, confidence coming back slightly as he grinned.

“It’s a date.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in the matter of hours? wew im on a roll
> 
> This is just kinda shortish scenarios to develop character n stuff
> 
> CH3 and 4 should be done tomorrow (which includes the s m u t owo) <3

A loud thump on his door caught Aphelios’ attention. Getting up with a soft sigh, he made his way to the door. Opening it revealed Sett, his large figure almost blocking the light from the hallway. Aphelios stepped to the side worldlessly, making room for Sett to enter the spacious apartment. It was a little on the dark side, curtains drawn, making the white walls look almost grey. A large burgundy sofa was against the left wall, and Sett raised his eyebrow at just how large it was. It could almost fit four people-

“Sorry. Make yourself at home.”

Setts eyes widened and he turned to face the Lunari.

“Wait- Your voice-“

Aphelios let out a shy laugh, shrugging. “Yes…It came back a few minutes ago. Sorry.” The Lunari moved to shut the door, moving to open the curtains a little to let in the natural light of the almost setting sun. “I can explain why it leaves in battle if you want me to.”

Sett nodded eagerly, taking a seat on the couch. Aphelios settled next to him, and Sett couldn’t help but wonder why the male sat so close when the other side was completely free. Aphelios didn’t look Sett in the eye, but he glanced over at the male once, and that was enough for Sett.  “The short version is that it helps me communicate with Alune, my sister. You saw her earlier in battle. Alune is…She is not dead, but in a safe place. I will never reach her. The only way I can talk to her and feel her is by poisoning myself with noctum essence. The side effect of the poison is it takes away my voice but lets Alune guide me in battle.” 

Aphelios’ voice was quiet and soft, and Sett was completely  _ gone  _ for the Lunari who was  _ almost touching his leg with his own _ . He was listening to everything the soft-spoken male was saying, and it made Sett’s heart ache when he heard he was hurting himself for his sister.

“Aphelios…” Sett lifted a hand to gently place it on the others shoulder. Aphelios didn’t pull away. “Why can’t you just, y’know, find another way? You shouldn’t have to hurt yourself like that,” Setts voice had taken on a concerned and worried tone, and Aphelios picked up on it. The Lunari turned to face Sett with a soft smile and a shake of his head.

“It’s okay. I do not mind. Anything for Alune.”

Sett couldn’t help but admire the small warrior beside him. Just like him, Aphelios had an undying love for a family member. Sett would do anything for his mother, and it seemed like Aphelios was the same way with his sister. It broke his heart to hear that Aphelios could no longer see her properly. He’d try to find a way to help. The two settled into a comfortable silence for a few moments, before Sett spoke up.  “Well, I guess we have a little while before the next matches start. Wanna head out around the village? I bet you haven’t had that much time to explore and neither have I! So whaddya say?” Sett asked, watching as Aphelios shrugged.

“I don’t go out much aside from battle…I guess it could be fun as long as we stick together.”

“Hm? Aw, You wanna stay right by my side? That’s kinda cute-“ Sett teased, watching as Aphelios’ cheeks tinted red with embarrassment.

“That- I didn't mean it like  _ that! _ ”

Sett snorted, getting up with a grin and motioning to the door. “Shall we?”

Aphelios nodded, following him and shrugging his jacket on quickly. “Of course. Lead the way.” The two headed out of the dorms, blissfully unaware of the two avian vastayans watching with wide grins and eager eyes.

\--

“No. Do not do that.”

“Why not? It’ll be  _ fun.” _

“Sett-  _ Please _ do not eat all of those.”

Sett lifted his head to look at Aphelios fully. Aphelios groaned, turning his head away from the  _ disgusting  _ sight of Sett trying to shovel all 10 dumplings into his mouth. The two were sat at a table away from the crowds, at Aphelios’ request, and Sett hadn’t minded at all. He was just excited to sample the food. Sample being the operative word. This was Setts 3rd bowl, whilst Aphelios was only on his 4th dumpling.

“C’mon, you should eat more! Here~” Sett swallowed his food to speak, using a chopstick to stab a dumpling to hold out to Aphelios. The Lunari’s cheeks flushed red, and he shook his head once. A few people had noticed the two, and what an unlikely couple they made, but Aphelios didn’t want them getting the wrong idea. The slight drooping of Setts ears caught his attention, and for some reason, Aphelios  _ really  _ didn’t want to be the cause of Sett’s sadness. He leant forward and took the offered food in one dainty bite. Setts ears perked up, and he took a dumpling for himself and began chewing. A few whispers reached Aphelios’ ears, but he ignored them, focusing on the way Sett wildly gesticulated as he told a story.

“…So  _ that’s  _ how my momma broke my arm!” Sett finished with a triumphant grin, looking a little too pleased with himself for how the story ended. Aphelios had his head leaning on one of his hands, tilted slightly as he listened to Sett. He smiled a little, a gentle laugh leaving his lips at the ending. He enjoyed it when Sett talked. He had a… _ way _ with explaining things that left Aphelios completely enraptured with the tall, muscled vastayan.

“An enjoyable story…I’d like it if you told me more sometime,” Aphelios gently spoke, keeping his voice down only to deter the attention currently on the two. Were they staring at him? _No…They’ll be wondering what on earth someone like him is doing with someone like me…_ Sett seemed to pick up Aphelios’ discomfort, and he stood up, holding out his hand. Aphelios tilted his head like a curious puppy. Sett moved his hand slightly, motioning it towards Aphelios’ own.

“Come on. Let’s head somewhere else. I wanted to check out the forest near the arena!”

Aphelios hesitated for a few seconds, placing his hand in Setts own and trying not to focus on the way Setts large palm completely enveloped his own.

\--

“Sorry about that! Guess we had to cut our little exploration short huh?”

Sett turned back to look at Aphelios, gauging his response. Aphelios was rendered mute once more as the two were called to battle before they even got to the forest. The noctum essence was flowing through his veins, and the Lunari was followed by a sweet-looking spirit hanging over his shoulder. Aphelios shrugged, shaking his head. Alune spoke instead.

“Are you going to be fighting alongside my brother today?” She asked, getting a chuckle from Sett.

“Why? Scared I’ll rough him up a little?” He grinned teasingly, leaning over to nudge Aphelios gently. “Don’t worry, Looks like we’re on the same team today. Wonder who your support is, Phel?”

Aphelios couldn’t help the gentle blush that dusted his cheeks at the nickname. Even if Alune called him Phel, it sounded...different coming from Sett. He liked it.

\--

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

Aphelios turned away to hide his smile. Darius and Diana were roaring with laughter, whilst Kayn took great pride in Setts current predicament. Someone out there had decided that today was the day that Sett was played…Support. Support. Sett. Support. How the  _ hell _ was he gonna do that?! He had no shields, no heals,  _ nothing _ .

“At least you’re with your  _ boyfriend _ though~” Kayn teased, stocking up on items before returning to the group with a smirk. Sett frowned, shaking his head.

“Hey, shut the fuck up! We’re good friends, that’s all. Right, Phel?” Sett turned to face the Lunari, who simply nodded once before beginning to walk to lane, mouthing something that made Alune chuckle.

“ _ Sure. _ Have fun with  _ Phel, _ loverboy.”

“God I wish you were on the other team so I could kick your ass.”

\--

Surprisingly, Sett and Aphelios had managed to completely dominate the botlane. They had a few hiccups now and then, but Sett would run up to the enemy Nami and Jinx, quickly engaging them whilst Aphlelios followed up with his moonsilver weapons. Alune was vocal in her encouragement, and so was Sett, shouting out loud cheers whenever Aphelios secured the kills.

“Look at you, huh? Already got two weapons and boots on our second back! We’re doing  _ great _ , Phel!” With that, Sett ran back to lane, eager to help Kayn take down the wandering bot lane. Aphelios sighed, grateful for the moment alone to speak with his sister. She spoke after a few seconds, cold hands ghosting over his warm cheeks.

“You  _ like _ him, Brother?”

Aphelios’ eyes widened and he looked around quickly to make sure no one was listening in. He found no one but a tiny frog, so he mouthed a response to her. ‘He’s nice…I want to get to know him more. We can trust him, Alune.’

Alune smiled, content with her brothers judgement.

\--

“Aphelios! You’re hurt! Be careful!” Alunes voice was laced with concern, being unable to fully help her injured brother tearing her apart. He had managed to take down Jinx and Nami with the help of Kayn, but the fed enemy Jax cleaned up after them, taking Kayn down and getting Aphelios down to 60hp. He was running as best he could towards mid lane to get under the tower, but he knew he wouldn’t be fast enough. That’s when he saw a blur of red and blue and heard a loud  _ “This is gonna hurt!”  _ before the enemy Jax was grabbed in Setts strong hold and pushed far away from Aphelios. Sett finished Jax with ease. Aphelios was sure he was a goner, and he stayed frozen in place under the tower as the realisation of what happened hit him.

Sett just  _ saved  _ him. In such a  _ Sett  _ way too.

The pit fighter returned to him once finished, watching the Lunari sink to the floor with a shaky gasp. Sett crouched down, tilting Aphelios’ head up a little more with his hand. “They didn’t hurt you too bad right, Phel?” He asked, genuinely concerned for the little Lunari. Aphelios was mesmerised, shaking his head dumbly and accepting Setts hand to help him up as the two began recalling. Aphelios couldn’t voice his thank you, but he caught Setts eye, and he knew the vastayan knew he was grateful.

\--

The game had ended in an easy victory for Setts team, and soon it was time to walk back with everyone. Jinx was complaining loudly about how it was unfair they had to play against two damage dealers, whilst Rakan was chatting to Darius, Jax and Orianna. Renekton and Kayn were silent, both a little embarrassed at their scores in the game. Sett and Aphelios brought up the rear of the group, with Diana staying at the arena for a second match. Sett knew Aphelios wouldn’t be able to talk, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want the Lunaris company.

“Good game, right Phel? I mean, you were pretty good but I think it was my good job as a support that got you ahead!” Sett bragged, watching Aphelios roll his eyes playfully. He parted his lips, seemingly forgetting about being mute for a second, before closing them with a pout that Sett found  _ adorable _ . “Ah…You wanna talk? It might have to wait until you can speak. Man, I wish I could talk to you like this- Oh! Rakan!” The vastayan turned around when called by Sett, slowing down to match his pace.

“Yeah?”

“Well uh, Y’know the weird hand thing Phel can do? When he can’t talk? How d’ya know what he’s saying?”

Rakan chuckled. “It’s sign language. I learned a while ago in a village in Ionia to talk to the deaf elders. When I found Aphelios was mute sometimes, I wanted to make sure he could still talk to people. I’ll teach you if you want!”

Sett nodded quickly. He wanted to make sure he could always talk to the pretty Lunari , even when he had no voice. Aphelios was a little shocked, but he guessed with the way Sett treated him, it was of no surprise he wanted to find ways to get closer with him. Aphelios didn’t know how he felt about Sett. It had barely been a day since knowing the fighter, but he already trusted him with his life. Sett was strong and funny and, well,  _ hot. _ But what was Aphelios? Small, weak and  _ mute _ . Sett could try courting  _ anyone _ in the League and succeed with ease. Aphelios sighed softly. He knew he wasn’t impressive, no matter how many times Alune insisted he was.

“-Phel? You kinda zoned out there, buddy.”

Aphelios blinked and shook his head to get out of his thoughts. He was surprised to see they were back at the dorms already, most champions clearing off, leaving just Sett and Aphelios to walk back to their respective rooms. The walk was quiet, but Sett didn’t mind. Getting to his door, he hesitated for a second, turning to look at Aphelios. Aphelios had done the same but hadn’t expected Sett to be staring right at him. With wide eyes, he hurriedly unlocked the door and entered his apartment, slamming the door quickly. The only sounds he could hear was Setts raucous laughter and the loud thumping of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3
> 
> Chap 1 partially inspired by this artist!! https://twitter.com/Dedmerath/status/1209583514158583810?s=19  
> Also join our server!! We talk about league, other games, aphelios and all of us are chill - https://discord.gg/qSCr5B


End file.
